Five Lies Meroko Never Told
by nevermore199
Summary: Five things Meroko Yui wishes were true, and the one thing that was true all along. One-shot, Five Things format, Izumi x Meroko.


****

This whole obsession with Izumi x Meroko is probably unhealthy. Oh well.

**Anyway, more Five Things format Izumi x Meroko goodness. Contains a lot of stuff from the manga, including direct quotes. So, yeah. Hope you've read it.**

_

* * *

_

1. i don't love you anymore.

Meroko obviously hasn't read a book in a while—because she's forgotten that walking toward a darkened alley when no one else is around isn't a smart idea. It usually doesn't end well.

And now Meroko is pushed up against a brick wall, with none other than Izumi holding her there, and dread fills her heart and she _knows_ that this isn't going to end well, either.

"Meroko," Izumi says nonchalantly, as though this is an entirely casual encounter.

Meroko glares up at him. "Get _off of me_," she hisses.

Izumi chuckles at that. "Oh, Meroko. You know you don't mean that."

"_Get the freaking hell off_!"

Izumi keeps laughing. "Meroko." He leans a little closer. "Meroko, I heard that you like that newcomer. Is that true?"

The color deepens on Meroko's already red face, but she says forcefully and defiantly, "Yes! My heart's not yours anymore!"

His face is so close now, and his smirk widens. "You're lying. If not, then why won't you run away from me? And why do you still wear the clothes I gave you?"

Meroko's eyes widen with distress, and she tries very hard to back away, but the brick wall behind her stop her, and all she can do is close her eyes tightly as he looms closer, closer, _closer_.

"You love me," Izumi whispers, his breath hot on Meroko's face. "You can't forget my voice and body."

"Please don't say such things!" Meroko's voice trembles. "I…"

Izumi suddenly grabs her chin, tilts it up, and presses his lips firmly against hers. Meroko's eyes go wide, and her hand shakes in his, but she doesn't to pull away.

When he finally breaks it off, he's breathing a little heavily, and his eyes are intense and fixed on hers.

"You love me, Meroko."

Meroko shakes her head, her face hardening into a glare. "You're wrong."

_

* * *

_

2. i will always love someone else.

He takes her arm and bends over a little; his words are smooth and his smile is calm, the opposite of her anguished face.

"I will not give up on getting you back," he says. "I'll do _anything_ to make you mine."

She flinches, and for a split second she thinks of rain and tears and black clothes and _this is your answer_—

And then she smacks his hand away. "Stop joking!"

As she runs, she yells, "Well, too bad for you! I'll always love Takuto and _only_ Takuto!"

He smiles knowingly as she turns and runs.

_

* * *

_

3. i don't want to be held by you.

"Hey," he says as he spots her flying toward him. "Meroko, what's up? You're not with Takuto? Is Micky still at work?"

She zooms straight past him, and he's still for a second before turning around and chasing her.

"_Hey_!" she practically shrieks upon seeing him. "Don't come after me!"

Of course, he catches up to her. _Stupid jerk_, she thinks miserably.

"Hey hey, what happened?" he asks, in a disgustingly cheerful way. "Did Takuto reject you, _again_?"

"_Oh geez, shut up_!" she screams. "Go away!"

She starts to turn away, but he catches her wrist in his hand and pulls her closer. His gaze turns to one of seriousness as he examines her.

"Why are you crying?" he asks softly, brushing at her face with a hand. Meroko looks away, glaring at nothing, and doesn't reply.

He smiles again, and his voice is bright as he questions, "Do you want me to hold you?"

"_NO WAY_!" she explodes, angrily trying to pull away again.

Her hand trembles in his grasp.

As he pulls her into him, gently crushing her again his chest, he whispers, "You're not being honest…Meroko."

Her hat falls off somewhere behind her, a sob tears from her throat, and when the tears come, she'd like to think they're from anger at him.

_

* * *

_

4. i want to be alone.

Floating behind the tree, she hears every word that Takuto and Mitsuki exchange.

_Of course._

She bites down on her lip hard, trying to hold in the tears.

Someone's hand lands on top of hers. She turns her head to see Izumi hovering next to her.

"Meroko," he whispers.

"Please leave," Meroko croaks. "I just want to be alone."

Izumi's arm snakes around her shoulder and pulls her close, and she closes her eyes and buries her face in his shoulder. A sob fights its way out.

"Liar," Izumi says quietly.

_

* * *

_

5. i'm not jealous.

Izumi mentions that Mitsuki is the person he wants to go to when he's lonely, and Meroko feels a sudden, out-of-the-blue, completely unexplained storm of jealousy.

"Jealous?" Izumi asks cheerfully.

"_No_!" Meroko yells, brilliant red. "_H-How could I be jealous_?"

Izumi shrugs and sighs, turning away. "So stubborn," he murmurs.

_

* * *

_

i love you.

They see each other again after Mitsuki's final concert as Fullmoon. For a long time, they simply stare at each other.

And then Meroko practically flings herself into Izumi's arms, letting out an almost-sob. "Izumi," she sighs.

Izumi smiles and plants a soft kiss on top of her head. "Meroko," he whispers.

"Izumi? I…" Meroko swallows. "I have to…tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I…"

_You've always been everything to me. Even after all that happened. Even after all I said about hating you. I was always looking for you._

_I never stopped…_

"I love you…"

Izumi laughs, and gives Meroko a gentle squeeze. "Told you so."

**

* * *

**

I've always wanted to hear Izumi say that…


End file.
